


The Good, The Bad, And the Dirty

by jojo_joe



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: “如果我的孩子能活下来的话 。”





	The Good, The Bad, And the Dirty

_“We've got brains, skills, skipping rope?”_

-  
“如果我的孩子能活下来的话 。”

艾格西正因为一口灌得太猛的马丁尼噎得眼圈发红。他一个人坐在酒吧里，哈利早在傍晚就和梅林鬼鬼祟祟地出门了，他不太想承认现在的自己就像只可怜巴巴落了单的小狗崽。手机叮叮咚咚地跳弹窗，但没有一条是他真正想看的消息。  
硬绷着不咳出来的后果就是让热辣辣的酒精差点钻进了鼻腔，年轻人的肩膀往下一塌，卡壳了好几秒才憋屈地呛出声。酒保往这儿看了过来，艾格西皱出个苦哈哈的笑容，掩饰着又往喉咙里吞了口酒精，冒汗的杯子在刷清漆的桌面留下一圈水渍，放回去的时候并没有对齐。他的拇指一刻不停地刷着手机屏幕，完全没注意到那位留着两撇小胡子的男人什么时候坐了过来。

“如果我的孩子能活下来的话，他现在也有你这么大了。”  
今晚的酒吧没太多人，高脚椅间的距离总是被店家过分用心地缩短。威士忌压下嗓子时声音很轻，那句更像是自言自语的感慨清晰地滑进了艾格西的耳朵里，带了一点叹息、一点不算明显的南方口音，咬字在元音上黏糯糯地拉长。  
这种开场白让新任加拉哈德没来由地胸口发闷，他也曾在绝望又混乱的少年时期抗拒过任何类似主题的提及。艾格西感觉得到威士忌正侧坐在他身边，视线的力度落在脊椎线上，很快又消失了。高脚椅左右转动时发出嘎吱声，规律的呼吸轻飘飘地蹭过发尾。但艾格西没有回头，他不敢猜测自己会看见一双怎样的眼睛。他还是很害怕这样的话题。

威士忌反坐着用手肘后撑住桌沿，从这个角度正好瞥得到手机屏幕，主页面拨号中的图标和姓名看得一清二楚。

“女孩子？这事我擅长啊。”  
一瞬间，他又是艾格西所熟悉的那个满嘴过时风流话的威士忌了。

艾格西隐秘松了口气的同时，甚至懒得抬头给他一个白眼。

“你在恋爱中，总会觉得那个女孩儿就是特殊的，是命中注定的、不可或缺的。而她或许也觉得是你眼中最特别的那一个。”不看内容，这样循循善诱的语调大概还能建立些德高望重的长辈假象。  
艾格食指挡着额头，拇指压在太阳穴上，没什么激情地反驳他。“你根本不懂……”  
“看吧，我说的。” 他压了一下帽檐，艾格西盯着他形状整齐的鬓角，他在暖黄的昏暗灯光中露出一个“唉，你们这些孩子”的表情。那双深色眼睛向四周扫视了一圈，又示意性地往侧边一点头，吧台角落坐着个金卷发的姑娘。

艾格西即使被呛得晕乎乎，也只用两秒就反应了过来：“不行，这是两码事……！”  
威士忌食指一敲桌面，哒哒两声就推着椅子滑了下去。

“Let me teach you a lesson.”

 

-  
“我还不需要你教我怎么脱衬衫……你快把它扯烂了！”艾格西一个翻身把对方压下去，试图为自己的西装做出有效抗争。  
“你刚才的‘对不起，我老爸就是这样’什么意思？”标准尺寸的双人床对于两个大男人来说还是小了点，并排躺或许塞得下，但若要施展拳脚就是另一个故事了。

“不然你要我怎么办？她那副样子像是下一秒就要叫保安把你丢出去。”艾格西正在专心致志地对付那位牛仔皮带上铜扣，摸黑作业比徒手拆墙还要有技术难度，但他办到了。  
“还‘爸，我们回家吧’，”有手顺着后颈摸了下来，揪着衣领恶狠狠往外一拽。“就回了这种地方？”  
“看来这句话触碰到了你最柔软的内心深处。”  
威士忌闷着嗓子骂了一句，也像是个无可奈何气笑了的声响，英国大男孩儿连一个音节都没能听懂。

两个人都喝了点酒，但绝对到不了酒后乱性的程度，甚至说微醺也勉强。但这事儿还是发生了。  
威士忌并没有标准的美国人长相，他的侧脸弧度太硬了，鼻尖又微微下勾，呼吸相融时鼻梁抵着艾格西的颧骨侧面，额头压进短发里，他们还是没有接吻。 威士忌往旁边让出了点距离，留给艾格西胡思乱想了几秒。

你应该叫龙舌兰的，而不是给了那个家伙。年轻人为自己灵光一现的地理知识*得意洋洋。他的手指正握在另一人的大腿上，紧实的肉感反方向压迫着指尖，沿着用力点又软又韧地陷下去。艾格西突然有些想开灯了，与蜂蜜般黏糊糊的南方口音一样，州男们的浅麦肤色像是他们的另一个必备配置。  
又来了, Kid. 就像你和蝴蝶佬都用了加拉哈德，我们的头衔一样是继承的，你没得选。艾格西试图不去注意他用上的称呼，但于他而言似乎只是个习惯而已——而已。还有，我也不是墨西哥人。

那是什么？他下颚的胡茬有些扎人，艾格冷不丁吻错了地方之后立刻下移，隐约感觉到那颗喉结上下移动了一次。  
难民*。意料之外的回答言简意赅，威士忌看样子不准备再解释什么了，把艾格西贴着后腰往下爬的手指拍开。你泡妞或许比我更现代点，但床上的技术无论如何也太过时了——这就是你们王男的水准吗？  
艾格西扑了过去，把年长了不少的男人硬生生压在床板上，赤裸的后背与硬物相触时发出闷闷的咚响。  
肩胛骨的线条在脊背表面流畅地滚动，他们弓起身、扭转膝盖，艾格西矫情地以吻为手指开道，用掌心勒出肋骨下突兀收紧的腰线。

“别再动了。”威士忌最后忍无可忍地握住了小混球的手腕，“别逼我把你绑起来。”  
“哦，用跳绳？”他撑在男人的胸口摇头晃脑了那么一下，他当然记得威士忌的牛仔裤早就去了地板上，连着那条叮铃哐啷的皮带。  
“那是条套索。”  
“随便啦。”

“但我的‘套索’可是时时刻刻准备着。”  
艾格西因为这句回复忍不住皱了鼻子，表情拧成一团。只可惜黑暗中威士忌并看不见，但感情真挚的评价足以说明大半。

“THAT. IS. SICK.”

-  
哈利觉得自己病了，或者刚从睡了太久的梦里堪堪醒来。  
长桌那一头的香槟正夸夸其谈着什么，嘴巴跟着一张一合。复位不超过48小时的记忆还在大脑里慢悠悠地发酵，像是陈年葡萄酒底部沉淀渣冒出的小泡泡，在耳膜顶出一片雾蒙蒙的白噪音。  
香槟举起酒杯，身边坐着的大男孩傻乎乎又积极地响应，他也跟着喝掉了杯里的最后一口酒。哈利很庆幸自己还能记得艾格西，中弹前最后几个月的记忆没有发生任何缺损。

有顶讨厌的牛仔帽从视线角落晃了过去，他当然也记得这个人。哈利挑起眼睑，并没有真的盯住那张脸，而是把焦点凝在了肩膀后的窗框上。  
某种意义上，他甚至希望恢复的记忆能把之前的一年覆盖，那句拖长了音的“蝴蝶佬”总是在后脑的位置撞出回音，而更可气的是自己温顺又懦弱的反击也一同响起。

哈利的眼前又出现了蝴蝶翅膀，这一只的深色鳞片上妆点着米白花纹，往复运动着一颤一颤抖开空气。他用力眨了一次眼，睁开时那只蝴蝶已经停了下来，不偏不倚地落在了威士忌的唇角。牛仔浑然不觉，一手抓住扶手舒服地靠进椅背里，另一只手还在为自己的言论加以辅助手势。

蝴蝶又扑闪了几次翅膀，像是融进水里的沙子，贴着男人的上唇逐渐消失不见。这时候他才意识到威士忌一直在盯着谁。  
哈利也许废了一只眼睛，但视力从未辜负过他。他眼里的情绪过分隐晦，绝不是爱侣相拥时的神情、也不是艺术家面对最终完成的画布，更不是孩童走向圣诞树下的礼盒。深得近乎成为黑色的眼睛在眼尾微微下垂，他还总是习惯性地半皱眉头，厚重的绒布遮住了躁动不安的火星，只有一星半点的闪光漏了出来，但那也足够了。

哈利伸手去拿酒杯。他的杯子已经空了，艾格西的放在手腕边，他若无其事地拿了起来。  
自己的接班人大男孩儿双手抱肘靠在桌上，还在兴致勃勃地和坐主位的老头子说着什么，尾音的升调尖得刺耳。无知无觉的人总会获得安宁与喜悦，他什么都没有发现。

酒的口感并不烈，滚进食道时只灼出隐约的热度。他的胃里却像是装满了棉花，一滴一滴地把澄黄的液体吸收进去，塌陷成纠结的一团。

 

-  
“蝴蝶跑进你的胃里了*。”

艾格西听见关键词时脊背一僵，以为哈利的后遗症又在这种时候冒出来凑热闹，但随即就意识到语气正常得过了头。他向后侧过脸，哈利耸耸肩，用仅剩的那只好眼睛悠哉地打量他，像是知道了些什么，又像是一如往常的平和。他向前倾身时声音彻底压成了耳语，温暖的吐息洒在后颈处的同一地方。年轻人忍不住打了个冷战。

一阵毫无礼节可言的鼓掌与大笑蛮不讲理地压过了单方面的小谈话。威士忌正靠在房间的另一边与香槟聊天，他没穿外套，浅色的衬衫紧绷地扎进牛仔裤，随着抬腿踩在脚凳上的动作从腰窝到肋下拉出一条褶皱。那条套索还扣在老地方，正正好地垂在臀尖的位置，那个男人讲到高兴处时，裹着粗麻绳的把手会随着两位牛仔的笑声左右晃几次。  
艾格西这时候才意识到自己盯得太久了，对方却已经敏锐地回过了头。他的视线顶出个弧度，从明显惊慌失措的小家伙头顶飘过去，落在哈利脸上两秒，最后随便打了个手势去拿挂在门边的外套。

“嗨，蝴蝶佬！我们该走啦。”

哈利仍然盯着艾格西，像是还想说些什么，但最后紧紧抿上了嘴唇。

 

-  
“如果我的孩子能活下来的话，他现在也有你这么大了。”  
哈利的那一枪让面前的男人失了忆，以至于这句话连停顿都如同几个夜晚前的复制黏贴。

威士忌盯着他，哈利也扭头饶有兴致地看过来。

艾格西的睫毛短暂地颤了颤，这一次没有眨眼也没有偏开视线，终于看清了那双深色眼底下翻涌而出的情绪，溅落的水花是棱角锋利的玻璃碎片。一个浪头打下来，又什么都没有了。

 

_Truth is that it was always going to end_   
_This symphony buzzing in my head_

_The Good, The Bad, And the Dirty._

 

FIN.


End file.
